


Why They Call Him Squealer

by Jackwagon



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwagon/pseuds/Jackwagon
Summary: au where squealer convinces people to join napoleon with his ;) charms
Relationships: Napoleon/Snowball (Animal Farm), boxer/squealer, clover/moses, clover/squealer, moses/squealer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Why They Call Him Squealer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_no_name_kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_no_name_kid/gifts).



> satire

Squealer sighed. His ass still hurt from taking Boxer's monster cock yesterday, and now he was gonna have to go get fucked by Moses, too? The raven had a rather annoying habit of using his beak during sex. Still, Squealer thought, anything for comrade Napoleon and the revolution. He sauntered into the bush, creatively nicknamed the sex bush for the services Squealer provided. Moses wasn't there yet, so Squealer positioned himself comfortably on the leaves. Soon, Moses flew in, squawking like a motherfucker. He eyed Squealer's fat juicy ass. Moses thought it rather a waste that Squealer wasn't gonna be turned into pork cutlet- his ass had proven quite tasty in the past.  
'Are you ready, babe?' Squealer oinked seductively.  
'Always!' Moses squawked, and may I add that from a bystander's perspective, it was a very sexy squawk indeed.  
He then flew up in the air, landing with one foot on each of Squealer's ass cheeks, spreading them, which elicited a cry of delighted surprise from Squealer. He then began to tuck in, his beak going in and out of Squealer's tight little bussy in much the same way you would expect a woodpecker's beak to hit into a tree trunk. Squealer clenched his jaw hard to keep from crying out in pain, but he twitched slightly. He felt Moses flap his wings to balance himself, shifting slightly. Then he began to tenderise Squealer again, and this time he nailed Squealer's prostate with every thrust. Squealer clenched his jaw harder, but a soft oink of pleasure escaped his lips, and then he was a moaning mess, squealing like a pig. He felt his sausage throb before finishing, screaming Moses's name as he did. He opened his eyes slightly, and started.  
'Clover?' He asked.  
'I am so sorry.' She began. 'I was- I'll leave, I'm so sorry-'  
'Clover, baby.' Squealer. 'Why spoil the fun?'  
As if reading Squealer's mind, Moses flew directly at Clover, who simply said 'Go on then' Before Moses entered her with his entire body headfirst and got stuck. Squealer took it as his cue to leave, though he heard Clover's whinnies of pleasure for hours after that. He walked up to the house where the pigs lived, and opened the door, only to see Napoleon getting fucked by Snowball. He snuck past quickly. On the stairs? He thought. What had he started? It was meant to be one time. He went to sit down on one of the chairs and found, unsurprisingly, that his ass hurt.


End file.
